1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to data communications and, more particularly, to media access control protocols.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) makes and maintains a variety of standards including IEEE 802, which comprises a family of standards pertaining to local area networks and metropolitan area networks. IEEE 802.15.4 is a low-power, low-cost, and low-data-rate media access control standard which may be used in wireless sensor networks, for example.